Your Beautiful
by Vampiregirl1711
Summary: Bella and Edward go to a Karaoke party and an unwanted visitor shows up......I'm really bad at summarys...PLEASE Read! ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I KNOW that I pretty much abandoned my other story **_**Pranks,Truth or Dare,and CRAZINESS**_**but I'm still waiting for ideas!!! Help me please!!!!!!!!!! But first, read this one-shot that I wrote, like 2 MONTHS before I even GOT a Fan Fiction account. Hope you LUVS it!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own TWILIGHT....and you have NO idea how much that SUCKS! [Well....maybe you do...I don't know.... ;D ] or Nick Lachey's "Beautiful".**

**Your Beautiful**

**BPOV**

ARRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE WHAT HE JUST DID TO ME!!!! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO??!!!! HOLD ON.....CALM Bella...... You don't need Jasper......You can do it.......ahhhhhh...much know, sometimes I think I can make myself calm faster than Jasper can. Weird........ ANYWAY, where was I...........oh yeah, I was telling you what that MORON did to me! It's not Edward...no....never. The worst thing _**he**_can do is leave me....*shudders at painful memory*. Anyway (AGAIN!), this MORON is JACOB BLACK!!!! After telling me that he LOVES me *belch!*, AND has the nerve to KISS me, he goes and kicks it up ONE MORE NOTCH! This time, he used PUBLIC humiliation! GRRRRRRRRRR. Here's what happened:

**************************************************************FLASHBACK************************************************************************************************************************************

So, Edward and I are at a karaoke party at Angela's house (I know, I'm SHOCKED to!). Personally, I did NOT want to come. Neither did Edward. But, out of all the other Cullens here, which one do you think practically DRAGGED us? Yes, Alice. Alice told Edward that if he didn't go, she would do ,quote, "horrible, repulsive, and monstrous things to his piano." Formally named, Janet. **[AN: I LOVE Janet Jackson, and her brother, Michael. (R.I.P. Michael, we all love and miss you). ] **Sometimes, I think he loves that thing more than me! Edward denies it, of course..but, a girl can have doubts, right? OK, so Jessica just finished singing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. At this point, I'm laughing my butt off. HAHAHA she WISHES she even had one-millionth of Edward's attention! But, just as this girl named Anne was about to go up, we all heard the intro to Nick Lachey's "Beautiful" playing loud over the speakers and HE walks onstage. I was about to go up there and KILL him, but when he opened his mouth.....I froze dead in my tracks. Jake had an amazing voice. I sat back down in awe as he began singing the chorus,

"_Your Beautiful,_

_that's all that I can say,_

_Unforgettable,_

_I'm caught in every way,_

_don't ever let the mirror tell you lies,_

_just look in your reflection through my eyes,_

_Your Beautiful,"_

All the while looking straight at me, like he'd practiced the song for HOURS so he could look at me without needing the karaoke screen's lyrics at all. At that point I realized Edward was no longer sitting next to me. Figuring he had gone outside for a little to get some fresh air and to get a break from Jake's thoughts,I sat back with my eyes closed to enjoy the rest of Jacob's performance. Then, my eyes shot open as I realized that a voice that didn't sound at all like Jacob's flooded my ears. Regardless, this voice was enchanting, but it was going to kill me if I didn't figure out who this was. I'm pretty sure it's someone I knew..... Hoping I was right, I adjusted my eyes to the bright lights of the stage, (again) and saw Edward, microphone in hand, finishing the second verse and going on into the chorus.

"_And you cry,_

_so desperate for your place among the stars_

_but why,_

_your searching for what you already are_

_"Your Beautiful,_

_that's all that I can say,_

_Unforgettable,_

_I'm caught in every way,_

_don't ever let the mirror tell you lies,_

_just look in your reflection through my eyes,_

_Your Beautiful,"_

Edward and Jacob's mini singing war continued like this for the rest of the song:

Jacob.

"_Feeling you start to drift away from me,_

_back to the empty place you used to be,"_

Edward.

"_How do I get to you..._

_to you.................._

_that's all that I can say_

_Unforgettable,_

_I'm caught in every way_

_Your Beautiful,"_

Jacob.

_"Your so Beautiful,"_

Together.

_"Don't ever let the mirror tell you lies,_

_just look at your reflection through my eyes....."_

Jake, running out of breath and looking defeated, walks straight off the stage and out the door. I feel bad for a minute. Then Edward finishes the song on a soft note, with eyes only for me.

_"Your Beautiful................"_

Man, I love him.


	2. Authors note: Important

**So to all my reviews, (and new ones!), I present you with this virtual cupcake [o:)3 yes. he has a face. :-D hahahaha so I wanted to tell you guys a little somethin-somethin'.**

**This Tuesday, I'm leaving with my family to go on vacation. We are taking both laptops (my paps and my own) but I may or may not have time to update until next week. :(**** But, I will use the rest of today and tomorrow to get as much done as I can to hold you guys over!**

**So, I hope all of you lovely people can understand and that you won't pelt me with your virtual cupcakes! BTW, the beach I'm going to…..IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE LA PUSH! WITH THE ROCKS AND EVERYTHING! EEEEEEEEEEK! Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse related stuffs is EVERYWHERE! Haha! I feel like we're done here….so I hope you all enjoy the rest of your summer and I'll be back and updating hopefully sometime this week!**

**~VG1711~ **


	3. AN Thank you

**Ok, so this is a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed saying "have fun"! And I had to put those reviews up to give these awesome peeps a shoutout!**

**From: CS. is. 4. cookiesk****8er (take out spaces) For: Sk8er Boi**

YOU ARE LUUUCKKYYYYY! anyway have fun cant wait for the update! and i shall  
not pelt you with tha muffin! insted i will pelt u with my skittles! lol jk  
good luck! X)

**From: Twi-hart246 For: Sk8er Boi**

i am confuzzed but i need to know more have fun on ur trip

**From: twilightlvr4vr For: Backstabber**

aww I was looking forwad to a chapter but please get at least one more chapter  
done and have fun on your vacation:)

**From: AliceCullensTwinENA For: Pranks, Truth or Dare, and CRAZINESS!**

i love the story hhave fun on vacation

**So those are the reviews wishing me a good and fun vaca! I will use the other reviews at the end of each story as a regular shout out! (regular as in new chapter=new shout out) Again, thank you so much! The vacation was amazing and I loved being with my family for that week! PEACE!**

**~VG1711~**


End file.
